Lucky
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: She's lucky to have them; he's lucky to have her.


Title: "Lucky"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: She's lucky to have them; he's lucky to have her.  
Warnings: OW, Het  
Word Count: 697  
Date Written: 15 June, 2012  
Disclaimer: Buck Wilmington, Ezra Standish, Inez Recillos, all other recognizable characters mentioned within, and The Magnificent Seven are ﾩ & TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM, and Trilogy Entertainment, not the author. Lucky and everything else is ﾩ & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

It had been a normal afternoon, thus far, when an ear-splitting scream split the air. Buck and Ezra, who were the only members of the Seven currently in the saloon, looked immediately toward the back room from whence the scream had assailed. "Ah believe," Ezra drawled, laying down a card and looking pointedly at Buck, "it is your turn, mah friend."

Buck's mustache twitched. "You know," he remarked, "you'd think a woman who could handle a shotgun as well as she does wouldn't be afraid of a little mouse."

Ezra gave a slight nod, but then his green eyes shifted back to carefully studying his opponent. He knew the little man was cheating but was awaiting the opportune moment to reveal his knowledge.

Buck leapt to his feet. "Still, any excuse to rescue a damsel is fine by me!"

Ezra smiled and remained silent as his opponent played the card he'd had up his sleeve. Inez screamed again, and Buck hurried his step. Her third scream, however, caused Ezra to forget his game and both men to run, full speed, into the room. Upon arriving, they immediately pulled their guns and fired. The derringer's bullet struck first, slamming perfectly into the snarling head of the creature that had frightened the gunslingers' friend. Buck's bullet finished the job, slicing the beast in two.

Inez was against the door, her broom in one hand and the other plastered to her heaving bosom. The men smiled and headed to comfort her. Yet her brown eyes sliced into them. "It took you long enough." She pouted.

"Aw, darling," Buck crooned, "we came as soon as we could!"

"I scream for a mouse," she stated, her glower encompassing both men who suddenly felt much smaller than their true, lithely muscular frames, "you come running immediately. I have to scream three times for a snake before I get help?"

"Meow."

The men's gaze shifted from the woman to the black cat on her table. The feline's green eyes glowered at them almost as sharply as his mistress'. His long, ebony tail quirked through the heated air. "Meow," he mewed again, and if the guys hadn't known better, they would have sworn the cat was agreeing with their woman!

"Si," Inez agreed and then let loose with a torrent of Spanish. She continued watching the guys while stroking the cat.

Ezra delicately took her broom from her other hand and silently volunteered, for the first time since Buck had known him, for manial labor. He swept the snake from the room, leaving Buck to face the woman and cat. His mustache again twitched as he eyeballed the furry animal. "Why'd you have to get a cat?"

He knew he had said the wrong thing the moment the words came out of his mouth and Inez's eyes again flashed. He gulped. "I mean, a dog is so much friendlier." And he could persuade a dog to like him a lot easier with a bone or other scrap in the right place, whereas he'd never had much luck with cats. Of course, he kept that last part to himself.

"The gato is here to help with the mice. After all, I can not possibly expect one of you to come running every time a rodent crawls into my shop."

"Oh, come on now, honey. Hasn't ol' Bucklin always come through for you?"

"The snake," Ezra spoke, returning to Inez's side, "will bother you no more, senorita." He laid her broom against the table and held his hand out to the cat.

Buck's mustache bristled as the cat bumped his head against the gambler's hand. Ezra stroked the cat, bringing a deep purr forth. "What is your new friend's name, Senorita?"

"Perhaps," Inez said, turning from Buck and smiling at Ezra, "I should call him Ezra."

"It would be an honor, senorita, but might Ah suggest instead Lucky? Lady Luck has indeed blessed him to have the favor of such a beautiful and generous lady as yoahself."

Inez beamed. Buck, realizing that he was out of luck with Inez until he could get her away from Lucky and Ezra, stifled a growl but stood his ground as always he did.

**The End**


End file.
